Sweet Surprises
by BlackAndWhiteAudrey
Summary: Stuck in the station doing boring paperwork, Emma's night is made a whole lot more interesting when Killian pays a surprise visit.
1. Chapter 1

Emma groaned. It. Was. Huge. Impossibly so.

How had she gotten so behind on paperwork? She continued to glare at the mountainous pile, in attempts to scare it off. It didn't work. Sighing, she took the top file and her pen and reluctantly began.

* * *

The clock on the wall echoed throughout the station, a screaming reminder of how much Emma would have preferred to be snuggled up in bed with a certain pirate.

Her hands began to ache from the strain of continuously writing the same old boring reports. She was seriously contemplating burning the remaining (infuriatingly large) pile, when she heard the door swing open.

Looking up, she saw Killian swagger in, holding an intriguing bag and wearing a devilish smile.

"What brings you here?" She asked, smiling. While curious to his purpose, she couldn't hide her pleasure of seeing him.

Taking up a seat next to her, he simply offered her the open bag in answer,the smile on his face widening.

Upon seeing the contents, Emma's face lit up.

"Your favourite." Stated Killian, pleased with himself.

Emma's hand eagerly reached in to pull out a sugary bear claw.

"Thank you" She said softly, before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

Once Emma had gotten hers, Killian pulled out his own choice of pastry – a sticky Jelly doughnut.

* * *

Emma licked her fingers, glancing over at Killian. She giggled, causing him to stare at her in surprise.

"What?" he demanded, after she continued to laugh.

The Jelly from his doughnut coated the corner of his mouth, sliding down his chin.

Emma leaned forward, licking and sucking the sweet, sugary goodness from his stubble. He had no objection to this, and let his hand slide down her back to pull her onto his lap. Suddenly they were kissing deeply, Emma straddling him, her hands buried in his thick, soft hair as the kiss became more desperate, more passionate.

His lips moved to her neck as she began ripping open the buttons on his shirt. She pulled away momentarily to pull her own shirt over he her head, before returning to his eager lips. Suddenly he stood up, backing her towards her desk whilst moving his lips greedily against hers.

Emma smiled in the thrill of shoving all that damn paperwork off the desk.

Her bra was swiftly discarded, followed by Killian planting a trail of kisses from her neck to her aching breasts whilst laying her down on the surface top. Emma groaned in ecstasy as his kisses travelled lower…and lower.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma awoke to being nudged gently by David. Her face was planted on one of the many reports she'd been filling in, while sat at her desk. It was light out…which meant she'd drifted off after Killian had left- no wonder, she was exhausted. That pirate had _stamina_. After round...3...4? She'd turned down his offer of retiring for the night in their cozy bed, whether or not he'd intended for sleeping she had no clue. Instead she insisted she finish her work, hating being behind.

Emma stretched her aching muscles, which were sore and stiff- and not just because of her sleeping arrangements. Memories of the previous night flooded in...

_Killian's hand behind my neck tightening as he pulled me closer, guiding me back towards the cell bars. His hook lifting my knee, encircling my leg around his waist. My hands tangling in his hair. His intoxicating smell, the taste of sugar and rum on his tongue._

_His fingers traipsing across my throat, his lips following. My head falling back against the hard railings, eyes closing. Breathing heavily. Moaning softly. Exhaling raggedly. Pulling his shirt off .His gloriously stunning chest. Hard muscles, soft skin. Killian's breath coming harder as my fingers moved down his chiselled chest. Killian groaning lightly and pulling me closer. Gasping as his arousal pressed against me._

_Sucking on his earlobe. Warm lips on mine. Lightly biting his bottom lip. A hand caressing my breast. A soft tongue dragging along my nipple, teasing, tasting. His eyes raking over my body , his lips on every inch of me . My fingers on every inch of him, tracing every defined muscle. Kissing his strong jaw…neck…throat…chest._

_Killian pushing smoothly inside of me. Gasping from the pleasure of it. Our hips moving together. Holding onto the railings for dear life as our pace increased. The warmth of his breath on my neck. Grabbing his head and holding onto him as we approached the final moment- so intense, so unbelievable. Crying out in unison as we came together. Feeling the warmth of him releasing into me. Panting breathlessly against each other as our heart beats slowed, looking into each other's eyes…_

"You okay Emma?"

Emma was dragged back to the present.

"Yeah..I'm fine"


End file.
